


glory draft?

by orphan_account



Series: Wild World [3]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	glory draft?

“...Hurricane Matthew set to run straight through Florida and graze Georgia. Those who didn’t evacuate should board up any windows and-”

 

Leo’s mother turned off the television. The rain pounded the back window, but, fortunately, Leo’s father had boarded it up. All the windows in the house, aside from the one by the front door, had been boarded up. They had planned to evacuate, but then Leo’s little brother, Matt, got sick, and no one wanted to drive eight (or more) hours in a car to a random hotel with a sick child. So, they stayed.

 

“The news was starting to bum me out anyway,” Leo’s mother said. She sat sprawled across the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. Matt had already gone to bed, but Leo had no idea how anyone could sleep with the storm brewing outside. All of Leo’s neighbors had evacuated, except for Rowan. 

 

Leo jumped when the room suddenly became shrouded in darkness. 

 

“Shit!” Leo’s mom hissed. 

 

“Mom?”

 

“The power went out.” She sounded irritated. “Get the flashlight.”

 

Leo felt his way into the kitchen, and rummaged blindly through the junk drawer until his hand wrapped around a cylinder and he felt for the “on” switch. Leo flinched when the light illuminated his mother standing right in front of him. 

 

“Mom is it just us who lost power?”

 

“Probably the whole block. There are candles under the sink, can you get those out? I’ll find the lighter.”

 

Leo hesitantly complied. He and his mother lit them and set them where they would be most convenient.

 

“I’m gonna call Rowan.”

 

“Did he end up evacuating?”

 

“No.” Leo knew exactly why, too. He didn’t have to do much thinking to assume he was home alone and scared. His mother was probably spending the night with one of her many boy friends. Leo shuddered at the thought. He around the mess that made up his room for his cell phone and dialed Rowan’s number. “Hey-”

 

“Leo?” Rowan was whispering. It sounded like he had been crying.

 

“Yeah. Are you-”

 

“I’m scared, Leo. The power went out and I don’t know where my mom went and-”

 

“Rowan. Take a deep breath. Everything’s going to be okay.”

 

Rowan complied, taking a long, shuddery breath.

 

“There. Now, I’m sure your mom is fine.”

 

“It’s so lonely. And cold.”

 

“Do you want me to come get you?”

  
“...Please do.” And then Rowan hung up.


End file.
